Peanut Butter Smoochies
by luvsbitca
Summary: W/S pure stupidity, pre-Spike-the-git, they get together and you go awww


This story is a product of my mind but the characters belong to Joss and co. However this was written before Spike got totally screwed and a simpering wimp following Buffy around, anyway so her was still bad but oh so good. Written off a challenge, so excuse the pure madness that is me. Enjoy.  
  
Peanut Butter Smoochies  
  
By Moonbeam  
  
Spike walked into his apartment and chucked his leather duster onto the coat rack. He walked into the lounge room and jumped onto his sofa resting his scuffed but comfy docs on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and turned his wall-to-wall TV on. He cringed when the teletubbies appeared on the screen, then a smirk lit up his face when he remembered a show he had once seen that depicted the teletubbies as drunk alcoholics, each one was a different brand of beer. It had kept him laughing for a full week.  
  
Spike stood and made his way towards the kitchen for a beverage when he smelt something weird. It was coming from the kitchen so he made his way into the room but not before grabbing the soccer ball, for protection should it be a human, he sniffed the air and underneath his voice he mumbled.  
  
"Hey! I smell barbecue!"  
  
He walked into the kitchen to find Willow and Anya cooking. Willow was taking something that smelled much like a chocolate cake out of the oven, while Anya was cooking chicken on his small portable indoor barbecue.  
  
He cleared his throat and smiled when both girls jumped.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be home yet, you early bird."  
  
"What are you cooking and why are you doing it at my apartment?"  
  
"We are cooking chicken with mashed potatoes and peas and carrots, and chocolate cake…"  
  
"It's Shake-N-Bake, and I helped!" Anya cut Willow off mid-sentence.  
  
"Anyway I was reading through one of Giles's books and found out when your birthday was so I decided to make you dinner and a cake."  
  
Spike beamed at what Willow was doing for him, she smiled at his smile and was relived that he wasn't upset.  
  
"Well, I'm finished and I have to go Xander and I are…" she stopped for a moment for effect and smiled on the inside when they both grimaced. "…going out for dinner." She openly laughed at the look on their faces. She had gotten the idea to do that from watching some bloke strut around in a corset, bikini briefs, funky high-heeled shoes and fish net stockings. She laughed even harder thinking of Xander in the costume. She walked over to Willow and whispered.  
  
"You remember that movie we watched earlier, imagine Spike in the main character's clothes." Willow reddened and had trouble breathing.  
  
A chuckle could be heard from where Spike was standing, Anya said goodbye to them and grabbed her coat before leaving.  
  
Spike smiled at Willow, before looking around her at the food, Willow noticed this and turned around.  
  
"So wanna eat? Do you mind if I stay then I can sing you happy birthday."  
  
"You, don't have to sing, luv. And you are welcome anytime just don't come with Slutty or that poof."  
  
"You know Angel's learning to swing dance, Cordelia dragged him, it was her prize for winning in a bet the two had."  
  
Spike smiled at the thought of Angelus swing dancing, then he began to all out laugh.  
  
"What was the bet about?" he asked as Willow began putting out the food.  
  
"A silly game that came with Angel's playstation, though I still don't know why he brought one."  
  
Willow had finished so she handed Spike the plates while she grabbed a knife and the cake then headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"What was the game?"  
  
Willow remembered candles so she put down her stuff and grabbed some candles off the counter and picked her stuff back up and continued on her way.  
  
When she walked in Spike was already sitting down and looking at her expectantly, Willow was confused for a short period of time until she realised he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh a bank robbery game and Cordelia made it in and out and away, without being caught while Angel got shot two minutes into his game."  
  
Spike was doubled over with laugher at the thought.  
  
"Do you wanna watch some TV, luv?"  
  
"Sure," she said sitting down and making herself comfortable.  
  
Spike picked up the remote and changed the channel since the teletubbies were still on. The channel he changed to was showing the X-Files so after realising the show from the theme he quickly changed the channel. The next one was showing repeats of Southpark, he had changed the channel just as Kenny was being run over by a train while go-carting.  
  
"Dammit, how come every time they kill Kenny he doesn't stay dead?" Spike said in a mocking Buffy voice after turning to Willow.  
  
"Clones, man. Clones." Willow answered in an impression of Xander's voice.  
  
Both laughed at this and ten minutes later they settled on Daria and ate their dinner.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Willow placed the candles on the cake and asked Spike for his lighter. He didn't have it so she stood to get some matches from the kitchen.  
  
"Will you bring the peanut butter?" At Willow's weird look he continued. "It tastes good with chocolate cake."  
  
"Okay," she left and was back seconds later.  
  
"Here you go," she said handing him the jar of peanut butter.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
She lit the candles and turned out the lights before handing Spike the knife and starting to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Spike blew out the candles after three tries, and cut the cake but not to the bottom because then his wish wouldn't come true. He wished that: Willow might one day reciprocate his feelings.  
  
He had felt the same way since he had returned to Sunnydale and been chipped he loved the girl which was lucky coz she was the only one of the group who he could tolerate for more that two hours.  
  
Spike gabbed his bit of cake and put some peanut butter on it, all the while thinking, until he finally decided.  
  
He put down his cake and turned to Willow; he took her cake and put it on the table also. He smiled at her before pulling her towards him with his hand on the back of her neck.  
  
He kissed Willow.  
  
It was the most amazing kiss of his unlife/life, and he knew why he truly loved Willow.  
  
All that was going through Willow's generally confusing head was 'Wow!' then it shut off all together.  
  
The End 


End file.
